Eutopia: A Fresh Start
by Fulgour
Summary: A crossover of Stargate:SG1 and Starsiege:Tribes. From the view of Commander Ice (org charactor). What I think would really happen if the Stargate was real.
1. Introduction

Offword  
  
I sighed. It had been a long trip, and, stuck in the uncomfortable road APC, a painful one. "OK men, listen up" I shouted. The APC was filled with sweaty troops in full combat armour, giving the confined space an increadable stink, that grew as the klics passed. "As you know, our cease fire with the Bretons has ended." a murmour of approval swept though the packed ranks. I held up my hand for silence. "However, Command wants another cease fire as soon as possible"  
"Whens the last time we listened to Command!" a voice shouted from the croud. Jeers and catcalls started, but I held my hand up, and it instantly died. "Command ants another cease fire as soon as possible" I repeated slowly the masses grumbled, "but" I pronounced. The troops suddenly looked very interested in what I had to say. "It hasn't been signed yet, and I doubt it will be before we reach the Breton stronghold we're travelling too!" Ironic cheers started, and this time, I let them go. High moral was better than absolute disapline.   
  
Oh, sorry, I havn't introduced myself, have I? My name is Ice. Yep, just Ice. I was actually born with another name, but I choose this one for myself ever since I arrived on this godforsaken planet. My full title is 'Squad Commander First Class Ice'. I am 25 years old, in very good shape, if I do say so myself, and in command of the toughest, roughest squadren in the entire world. Literally. PS593 was what the SGC called this place, just another statistic to them, but we who are stranded here, and have made it our home, call it Eutopia. Your probably wondering 'what the hell is this guy on about?' and fair enough. I'll go into a bit of background for you. You see, about five years ago, this huge stone ring was found by the US Government. Then contacted the best scientists in the world to find out exactly what the fuck it did. They finally found out that it was a gateway of sorts, a portal if you will, that allowed you to travel instantaniously to other planets that have these gateways. Funnely enough they called it the 'Stargate'. They put this group in charge, the SGC - Stargate Command. These guys built a large base underground, put the stargate in it, and poked their nose into everyother world they could find. They found friendlies and hostiles on different worlds, and managed to scrape through their missions, but they were primarily explorers. The Pentagon decided that they needed more firepower. Thets were we came in. There was a second stargate on Earth that we 'borrowed' to create a base on a uninhabbited planet. PS593 was chosen, and hundreds of black-ops troops were sent through, along with scientists, engineers, mechanics, pilots, doctors, and, believe it or not, farmers. our base was to be entirely self sufficient, as frequent use of the stargate could alert the SGC to our presence. Our goal was similar to the SGC, but different in that where the SGC were explorers, we were conquerers. We followed the SGC mission reports, and where they found strong enermy resistance, and had to fall back, we would follow with our heavy weapons, and tactics. It was going good. The technology we captured from destroyed enermies was modified by our scientists to make our soldiers and way of life better. Technologically advanced armour was made available, and is now standard kit. Nano technology is standardised. Projectile firing weapons are a thing of the past. Our bases and cities were powered by fusion power plants. However, the top officers here did not chose to realise most of our technological advances to Earth. All officers had a meeting, and decided that the advance would not be in Earths best interest. We realised why the Tok'Ra did not help Earth technologicaly, as it would devistate the economy, and the planet, as the perchance of war there is very high. Thats probably why th pentagon didn't try very hard to recapture the second stargate hen it was captured. it essensially left us stranded here, as we didn't have the codes to allow us safely through the SGC's stargate. Besides that, we had been trained all our life not to talk to strangers. We could still talk to Earth though, through the hyperware transmition we adapted from 'liberated' enermies. Then, disaster struck. A Goa'old Fleet arived to take care of business, as we were not protected under the alliance. They bombarded our major cities, and bases from space, then sent down dropship filled with thier troops. They had no chance. Our light armours (me included) attacked from the sky in strafing runs, and leaf frog manuvers, our mediums attacked from entrenched positions, and our heavies, well, what can I say. imagine a small base, bolts flying everywhere, then a airborn APC with six guys in heavy armour firing mortars, heavy chainguns, RPG's, and cannons lands right in the middle. Got that? now think of 20 APC's loaded with heavies. heh. We took care of them, then sent our troops to the carrier in the dropships. We managed to capture ourselves a Goa'old carrier! However, the captain had set a self destruct, but we manages to download alot of information about the ship before we had to bail. Our scientists siad they could probably build our own carriers with the information. however, the hyperwave transmitter had been completely destroyed, and after consideration, we desided not to replace it. Alot of the top ranking officers had been killed, as they were prety much all in the major bases when they were destroyed. This left the squad commanders in charge. With no higher ranking officers, any meeting we had devolved into shouting matches, as the equal ranking officers refused each others propositions with what to do. The once disaplined army evolved into a fuedal society, with squad commanders marking out territory as their own, attempting to get as many civilians inside the territory, build a base, and defend whats theres and attack whats not. I was Squad Commander of the Lightning Squad. It consisted of 200 troops, and 100 civilians. I had a small base near a river, supplied with fussion power, and defended with turrents and troops.  
What we were doing deep within Bretons territory was attempting to destroy a large base of theirs...   
  
  
  
Authors Note:  
  
This is my first fic! what do you think? Please review, tell me what do you want to happen. What happens at the Bretons base? Should SG1 go on a check of PS593? 


	2. Into the Base

Authors note: sorry about the delay, but be advised that as you are reading this, I'm writing chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to what you may beleive, I do not own Stargate, or the Starsiege Universe. Or Kermet the Frog, or Eminem. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing fan fiction about them, I'd sue people like this for writing fan fiction about it...  
As always, please review, give me some indication of what you think! does this suck ass? Does it rule?   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2Into the Base  
  
The rumbeling of the powerful engine quietened to near inaudable, but the viabration of the inside stayed the same. There was 30 troops in this APC with me. The APC had been designed to hold 25. Since I was the commanding officer however, the troops managed to give me extra space, so I could feel my arms, and, if I craned my head enough, see my watch face. It was 1200 hours. We should be there by now. My earpiece crackeled  
"Drive to lead"  
"This is lead" I responded into the mike positioned just in front of my mouth, much like the old fashioned headsets worn by Earth Special Forces groups. "Go ahead"  
"Lead, we're about a klick out from the target, and we're in the operation zone"  
"Rojer, drive, open the hatch, we're ready to disembark" Right on time.  
The hum of the heavy machinery cut through the reletive silence - I say reletive, because you squash 30 guys in a small box, bouce it around for three hours, and see how silent they are - and the oiled hatch moved out, then slid smoothly to the side, leaving a 7foot by 4foot gap. "Come on you apes!" I shouted over the sound of the men running out of the APC "Do you want to live forever!?" A few of the guys smiled at the weak joke, but the majority simply sighed at the pointless question.   
  
The men formed up into three squadrens of 10. I lead one, my second in command, Dash, lead the second group, and the grizzeled veteran, Pap, lead the third group. Dash was a young girl, only 23. She had been promoted due to her increadably fierce fighting. She had a athletic figure, and long pale blond hair. She was more than a second in command, she was what was closest to a best friend. She got her nickname from her main tactic; snipe from afar, then a quick dash into the befuddled enemy who still thought they were facing an annoying sniper. Pap was a old veteran, he was 43, although he insisted he was only 35. He was a strong man, with muscles starting to turn to fat, as they do with the onslaught of age. However, he was still very sharp minded, and one of the best tactitions on Eutopia. I looked over them, and nodded in approval. Everyone was ready to move out. Weapons had been checked, and armour activated. I myself was in a Command armour, the most recent development from my scientific team, as was Dash. I had split the mission into three parts, thus the three squads. Dash's squad were the grunts in this mission, and were outfitted in medium armour. Their job was a frontal attack, try to pin down the enermy, and keep pushing forward. Pap had control of the heavies. They would swing around and attack the right flank. I was hoping that with the confusion from the attack, my squadren, the light armours would sneak around to the rear left, and breach the parimeter before the enemy even knew we were there.   
  
"Tigers" I spoke into the mike "move out!"  
Dash's squadren broke into a sprint. With my command helmet, I was able to tap into her squadrens communication band "...slow losers! Move it! We want to get there before sunrise people! Whats the matter with you guys? You're..." I clicked it off with a smile.  
"Grizzleys, move out!" Pap's squad slowly moved off. The increadable power of the heavy armour was counteracted by its slow speed. however, they seemed to be making good time. Very good time. Puzzled, I flicked to the Grizzley band "uh, uh, uh, uh, stayen alive! You can tell by the way..." Wincing, i switched that chanel off. Hearing Pap sing Staying Alive was like hearing Kermet the Frog singing The Real Slim Shady. I felt sorry for his squad. Obviously they didn't believe his threat to move faster quickly enough. I waited with my squadren. "Okay Ice!" Dash shouted over the line. "We've got them busy!" I smiled. She sounded happy. She was seemed to be happiest when taking it to the enemy. "Ok squad!" I shouted over the Lightning band "Lets move out!" As one, we ignited our jetpacks, and moved from 0 to 120 mph in .01 of a second. I'd like to see a Ferrari that could beat that. We stoped at about 300 feet, and moved out in a wide circle that would take us to the point behind the base, but keep us out of detection range. I looked down, and saw multiple explosions lighting up the sky at the base of the fortress. Several turrents were still blasting, and I saw a medium, foolishly standing upright, catch an ion bolt to the chest. His armour appeared to have taken the brunt of the wound, but he still staggered and fell over backwards, seemingly unconsious. I shook my head. Dash is going to be pissed. Not that the guy got hit, but that h took a stupid chance. I wondered what was he thinking? Then blinked rapidly as the answer lit up the sky, where the turrent was, or used to be.   
  
"Commander?" a querry on my ear piece snapped me out of my reflections "We're in position."  
"Ok" I checked our position. As expected, all of the defenders had moved to the opposate side of the base, to contend with the assulters there.   
Time to put phase two into operation. "Grizzley Squadren!" I shouted. A grunt of acknowledgement responded. "Pull back!"  
"Yes sir" Pap responded  
in the distance, I saw the heavies slowly moving back in an orderly fashion. Some of the defenders, eager to push their advantage, followed. "Tiger Squadren!"  
"Yes Ice?" breathed Dash  
"Move your squadren back and to the left flank"  
"Ok" She responded. By the way, Dash is the only person who calls me Ice. Everyone else says 'Commander' or 'sir'. i guess she's the only person I allow to call me Ice.  
In front of me, my plan was unfolding. With The heavies pulling back on the right flank, and the mediums moving towards the left, it seperated the defenders into two groups, neither of whom where considering a third attack party. "Ok guys!" I yelled into my mike "MOVE!"   
  
The troops around me began their attack in whatever way they wanted. Some simply punched their jetpack, and sped at 120 mph into the base. Others gained some more altitude, while a few droped to the ground, and moved in running. I myself, let myself drop to 20 feet, then punched the acceleration, to rate at 120 only 25 feet above the ground. We were nearing the gates. Around me, troops started opening up with their ion guns. I did the same. The turrents, although reacting swiftly, were quickly destroyed without any support from troops. I shot over the gates, and noticed most of the troops doing the same. "Ice!" shouted Dash "It's working! They're breaking up!" I grinned, and flicked my mike to tri setting "All squadrens, push forward and attack!" The defenders, believing they were defeating the enemy, had allowed themselves to be lured beyond the protective walls and turrents, and split into two groups. Suddenly, they had recieved warnings about a parameter breach on the oppisate side of the fort. While they were confused, my troops had pushed forward to attack them from the rear, and Grizzley and Tiger squadrens had shown their true capabilities. I allighted on the front wall, and sighted at the milling enemy, now surrounded by my troops. No mercy. I squezed the trigger.  
  
  
Daniel sighed. It had been a long day, and the PS374 hierographs still needed to be interpreted. Well, he could leave it till tomorrow. He stood up, and stretched, feeling his spine pop, and straighten. He couldn't wait to go on another mission, somewhere relaxing. His door burst open, and Sam poked her head through. "Daniel, we had a briefing. Where were you?" He smacked his head   
"Damn! I forgot all about it, sorry Sam" Sam smiled forgivingly.   
"don't worry, we're only going on a routine patrol." Daniel cursed under his breath "Why are we going, why doesn't General Hammond send SG3? Thats their speciality" Sam looked reproving  
"daniel, you know SG3 is still under quarintine after that virus scare, SG2 is offworld, and the other SG teams are on leave." Daniel sighed. it would be better than sitting around here anyway.  
"So where are we headed, anyway" Sam shrugged.  
"Some world, I think its PS593"  
__________________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Melting Ice?

Authors Note: Hey, people. I've decided not to add the SG1 in this chapter, however be assured that they will meet up with Commander Ice in chapter 4. This chapter will introduce you better to Ice, and his relationship with Dash. Am I going soppy? Please tell me. Though, chances are I won't listen to you, cause I'm liking the way this is turning out. Still, if you scream loud enough, I will hear you.  
BTY i'm not going to do a end note, I like the way the chapter ends, and I want you thinking about it instead of what I say. Does that make sense?  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The scent of blood, sweat, and fear assulted my nose, my body was battered, broken, pain was everywhere, I didn't black out from it only because of the dangerous amounts of adrenaline in my blood stream; the same blood thats smell was heavy in the air. I tried to move, but could only make weak, uncoordinated jerky movements with my arms. It was enough however, as inch by painful inch, I as able to train my stolen staff weapon over the slumped figure of the dead gaurd, and on to the door to the room. I could hear the heavy tread of the many Goa'old grow louder, and fighting the fear, and the lightness in my head, I supressed a painful spasm as the door was blown off its bearings, and the first of the enermy stomped through. I tightened my finger on the trigger. No mercy.  
  
  
I awoke with a shock, and found myself face to face with a concerned looking Dash, my cocked sidearm an inch from her nose. With a shuddering sigh, I carefully safetyed, and replaced the weapon beneath my pillow. 'The tooth fairy would get the shock of her life if she visited me by mistake' I thought in amusment. Dash let her breath out. "you're lucky you were asleep, or else i'd kick your ass for scaring me like that" she shakely snapped. I did my best to look contrite, but the lingering effects of the nightmare had faded, and I had to try hard to keep a straight face at seeing the 'Holy Shit! I peed my pants!' look on Dash's face. She must have seen it, as she punched my arm. Hard. "Ow!" I complained "You said you wouldn't kick my ass!" I put on a hurt look, but staring at her seething face was to much, and I cracked up laughing. She tackled me in an instant, forcing me back onto the bed, and furiously pummeled me as I weakly blocked her blows, choking with laughter, "Enough," I gasped, from laughter and her rather hard hits to the abdomen. She ignored me however, and attempted to land a couple more blows. I was able to catch her hands, however, and quickly rolled us so I was on top of her. Looking at her face, I was about to start teasing, when I suddenly felt her heaving body beneath me, and became aware of the intimate proximity we were in. Including the fact that I was clad only in boxers, while she wore only panties and a bra. Fueled with shock, embarrassment, and... some emotion I couldn't identify, I managed a Matrix like spinning jump from my laying position, which looked impressive, and landed me on my feet, four feet away from the bed. I saw a wealth of emotions cross Dash's face, shock, confusment, embarasment, and... desire? They disapeared as quickly as they appeared, however, and she huffed, and got up "Just be thankful you got off easily as you did!" She quickly passed around me, and left the room before I could get my frozen mind to think up a witty rejoinder. I numbly sat down on the bed, my mind racing, as I tried to work out what had happened. Finaly, I settled on a sentense which seemed to wrap it up; 'It takes a lot more than that to get me off' I shuddered at the crude innuendo, and slowly climbed back into bed, to try to sleep. The sheets smelled like Dash.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Move your asses back into the fucking APC! NOW!!!" I was in an extremely bad mood. I hadn't been able to get back to sleep, and had shot my alarm clock when it had rung at five thirty. That had managed to catch the attention of my alert squadren, and five seconds later, thirty armoured troops had crashed into my room, babbling questions at the top of their voices, stupid questions like "Commander! are you OK!?" Of course I was okay! They could se me lying in my bed! All their idiotic questioning simply adding to my headache. They were lucky the only weapon within my reach was a sidearm, which wouldn't penetrate any armour. I managed to get them back in the APC and out of my room however very quickly with my... vigorous order, and sighed, knowing I'd have to get up.   
  
We were headed back to main base so I could consult the Sat Map, and see what was happening. Numerous troops had moved into defencive positions around the new parimeter of my territory, so it would be well guarded against retaliatory attacks. My personal troops are primarily an attack squadren, and would serve better elsewhere. If you're thinking i'm babbling about controlling the entire squadren, I can understand its hard to comprehend. Basically, I made all the decisions about what the squadren attacks, defends, researches, builds, ect, but I put different people in charge. For example, Dash would control attack squads if I didn't. I guy name Sirous controlled defencive matters. We generally refered to him as 'Control' because of his constant... advice to other areas. A woman called Venus controled the civilian population.  
  
Like I was saying, we were heading back to the main base, to confer with Control, and see how our defences were holding up. I also wanted to give my troops some leave in the Base Village, Tengart, which had a population of 500. It was perhaps the biggest village in Eutopia, probably because of the fact that that is where our origins lie. I decided to ride on the roof of the APC, however dangerous that was, especially as I wasn't in armour. The sun hadn't risen yet, and the night breeze was refreshing, and the sounds of wildlife over the comforting hum of the APC was relaxing. As I quietly reflected the past nights events, I sensed someone near. I had a pretty good idea who it was though, and didn't look around. My guess was confirmed, as the gentle weight of a warm body pressed against my side, and a lock of blond hair danced in the wind before coming to rest on my shoulder. We sat in a companiable silence, and together, watched the sun rise. 


	4. SG1: Intruders

A long chapter this time, hope you enjoy it. My next post won't be for a while, as i'll be away for a few days, but never fear, I'll be thinking about this story!  
The usual disclaimer; I don't own Stargate, or any of the people in it, I only own Ice, Dash, Control, Venus, and Pap.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
We rolled into the main base around 1400 hours, and I dismissed all the troops promptly, and allowed them to go to the nearby independand village, Tangart. Indipendant villages are extremely rare, as most Commanders will simply force the civilians within to work for him or her. I, however, talked with my civilian director, Venus, who said that it would be better to allow independant villages on my territory. She said that although it would mean there was less labour now, more and more independants would flock to my territory as they learned they could live in peace there. And once in my territory, they would probably sooner or later take a job in one of my facilities, and make themselves productive. Venus is nothing if not cunning.  
  
The town itself was situated over the remains of the original base, Delta Core, and contained the 'Stargate'. We didn't use it, as our attention was focused inwards, rather than outwards. We had been scarred baddly for interfearing with other races. Unlike Earth, we learnt our lessons quickly. Most of the buildings were made out of metals, as our nanotechnology made it easy and cheap to create huge buildings in a matter of hours. The people were happy, and created a semblance of 'normal' life; that is, shopping centers, malls, arcades, resteraunts, basketball courts, and brothels could all be found within the city limits. The city also provided water and electricity free of charge to every building, a small television station had been set up, and there are three competing newspapers. Some eager youngsters had started up a radio station, before realising that there were no instruments, singers, or bands on the planet, and any CD's were guarded fiercly by their owners. For example, no one who wanted to live would touch my Linkin Park CD.  
  
I entered the base, and spotted Control standing on the other side of the room, talking with some civilian. A tech, by the looks of it. I walked over. "Commander!" Control smiled "Its good to see you back in one piece" I nodded to him, and to the suddenly nervous tech, and looked down at the Sat Map the two of them were poring over. "So Sirous, whats been happening in the world as we know it?" Control frowned suddenly, and scratched his head. "I distinctly remember telling you not to attack the Bretons" I nodded sagely, and he continued "But earlier this morning, I looked down at the map, and what did I see?" I could hear a distinct note of annoyance in his voice, but decided not to make it easier for him "Well, what did you see?" I asked, trying to sound puzzeled "Is the world ending?" Control spluttered "No the worlds not ending!" I cut him off quickly "Well then, I guess there's nothing wrong" I smiled cheerfully at his look of outraged indignance and turned quickly and walked away. My mood was cheerful, and only got better hearing Control splutter with outrage behind me. Whistling, I was about to walk outside, when an urgant speaker announcment came though. "Control, this is Pap" A dispacher replied on the mike, while I listened in curiously "Pap, this is control, whats your sitch?" Pap's voice came though harshly over the air "Get the Commander out here, its very important!" I switched my mike on and responded "Pap, this is Ice, whats going on?"  
"Sir, the Stargate's opening!"   
  
I, along with everyone in the room froze with shock. I snapped out of it microseconds before Control. "Pap, get the squadren together, and back here to suit up" I turned to Control "Sirous?" Control stopped barking orders for a second to turn to me "Sir, Raptor squadren is ready to deploy" I nodded to him. Although he was a mother goose, he was an extremely efficient officer. I switched my mike to the Raptrors band and spoke up "Raptor squadren, sound off!" various aknowledgements came though, including "Dash's ready to go!" and I smiled, glad that I would have a friend backing me up on this important event "Raptors, get to the casino, and form up out the front." The casino was very close to the Stargate, and it would give us time to get to organise, and be ready for anything. "Control" I snapped "Be ready to inform the other tribes about this development" Control nodded "I have the messages encoded, and my finger is on the broadcast button" If the visiters were enermy's we would broadcast the signal, and all the tribes would come together under the flag of Eutopia, to drive the invaders out. However, if it was friendlies, there was no reason to inform the other tribes, as we may gain an important advantage.   
  
I quickly, with the help of a tech, pulled my armour on, then ran outside, blasting to 120 miles per hour without gaining altitude. The town rapidly grew bigger in my viser, and I pulled up, to soar over the building, and come to a perfect touchdown in front of the assembled troops. Raptor squadren was an all light squadren, thus the basis of their name - raptors; birds of prey. "Ok troops, I want 15 of you in the air, hovering, ten will be in entrenched positions, and the five on building tops" murmoured grunts accompanied the orders, and they moved out quickly. The Stargate had locked in its fourth chevron. "You ready?" I asked Dash. She smiled beneath her viser "Yep, lets make the first contact" We walked out, and stood a safe distance away from the Stargate, in the open. The sixth chevron had locked. "Raptors, do not fire unless fired apon! Repeat DO NOT fire unless fired upon!" I barked. The fifteen hovering troops were flying so high they were out of sight to the Stargate. The ten entrenched troops kept low, and would be unlikely to be seen. Whoever exited the Stargate would see only Dash, and me, both in our combat armour, and holding pulse ion guns. The seventh chevron locked, and a blaze of power washed outwards, before being sucked back in, leaving a watery-like surface inside the stone ring. I carefully breathed out, then back in, and stood ramrod straight, waiting for the intruders to arive.  
  
They arived one at a time, a tactical mistake if they wanted to attack. First was a woman with short blond hair under a old fasioned combat helmet. She was carrying what appeared to be a mp5. Definetly from Earth. I heard Dash sigh with relief. The woman walked forward, talking to the second person who had arrived, a young man with glasses, with apparently only a berreta. "You can't tell me the heirographs..." Her sentence was cut short as she noticed us standing a few meters away. Her companion, not noticing us, thought she had finished talking and stated "Sam, you know that the Egyptians... Ow!!" he glared at her, as she had elbowed him in the ribs "That wasn't necissary! What the..." He cought sight of us and also fell silent. Both of them stood there with their mouths hanging open. I stepped forward, but stopped, as both the woman, Sam, apperently, tightened her hand on the MP3, and two more figures appeared from the Stargate. As they appeared, the watery field collapsed, leaving the four of them standing, mouths agape, staring at us. It was starting to irk me. I took a step forward, ignoring the way the third man had grabbed his MP3, and pointed it at me. He obviously didn't realise there was no way he could hit me with it, and even if he did, it would bouce off my armour. I couldn't see the fourth guy, he was standing behind the others. "be carefull, Ice" muttered Dash through her mike. I grinned and spoke up "Welcome to Eutopia! It took you long enough!"  
  
The man with glasses was the first to speak. "Who, exactly are you?" I sighed. It was going to be a long day. The guy spoke again "this planet was apparently uninhabbeted, but you're here..." His voice trailed off, as he was evidently lost in thought. I spoke up "My name is Commander Ice, I command..."   
"Ice, right?" The guy with the MP3 broke in. Dash and I stared at him without expression, and the guys companions stared at him in exasperation. I didn't know the SGC employed morons. He looked around at all of us. "Joke" He explained, looking at our still expressionless faces "Obviously a bad joke" he subsided, and the woman, with a irritated glace at the man, stepped forward. "We have been to this planet before, and we didn't find any signs of inteligent life..." I broke in,  
"Yes, I remember that, when was it, ah, yes, three and a half years ago to the day, SG1 made a prefunctuary search of this planet" Dash sniggered quietly at the shocked looks on their faces. "H, how, how did you know that" Glasses guy said in confusment. While the others confered in low voices. I smiled at them. "perhaps you'd like to come with me" The last guy stepped forward, and I casually analysed him, before my eyes opened wide in shock "What the fuck! A Jaffa!" My weapon snapped up, as did Dash's. The third guy stepped in the fireing path, hands held placatigly up palm out. "Whoa, hey!" He soothed "This Jaffa is a friend" I thought for a second, then grudgingly lowered my weapon. I had to glance at Dash to make her do the same. I sighed. "As I was saying" I said, keeping a distrustfull eye on the Jaffa, who stood calmly, as if unaware of how close to death he was, holding a staff weapon. "perhaps you would like to come with me" They looked inclined to argue, so I quickly switched on my mike "Raptors, defencive formation around us"  
The SG teams reaction was comical. I guess it must be unnerving for those not in the know to find fifteen guys suddenly fall out of the sky to land around you, another ten jump up apparently out of the ground, and five jump from fifty foot high buildings, to land gently next to you. I smiled at them "So glad you agreed" They looked at each other, and apparently reaching a decision, lowered their weapons and silently followed Dash and myself.   
  
It was a fair way to the base, three clicks at least, and on foot without armour, would take a long time. I decided to impress the SG team, and so, pulled my radio out of my belt, which was incase of a helmet malfuction, and clicked it to the mech band. I held up my hand, to stop the proccesion, and spoke into the radio "This is Commander Ice, I need a airborn APC at my location now." I clicked it off and listened to the reply "I'll be there within seconds, sir" The reply was literal. I heard the prisoners, er, guests behind me gasp in shock, as the APC fell through the clouds, to land gently several feet in front of me. Airborn APC's like this one could only carry six people. I turned to Raptor Squadren "Raptors, meet us back at the base" They acnowledged, and Dash and myself helped the others into position on the APC, and got in ourselves. APC's were dangerous for unarmoured troops, as they were open topped, to allow troops to fly or jump out when they wanted to. I beleived that these guys could hang on. My Earpeice crackled "Where to, Sir?"   
"Back to base"   
"Yes sir"  
The APC lifted up, slowly, and smoothly accelerated to 200 miles per hour, taking three seconds to do so. I had told the pilot not to go fast. We got back in no time, and landed on a pad right in the middle of the base. Dash, and I jumped off, using our jets to slow our fall, and waited for the SG team to shakely climb down. I cleared my thoat "if you could follow me, please" I turned and walked towards a small briefing room "Ice, i'm going to get changed out of this armour, I'll meet you inside" I aknowledged Dash, and turned to face the still shaky SG team. To their credit, they recovered quickly, and began to examine the room. "If you would please wait here, I'll be back in a second." I said. The glasses guy spoke up "Where are you going?" He looked concerned. I smilled "I'm going to get changed" I turned and walked out.  
  
Feeling refreshed, and comfortable in my uniform, I walked in with Dash. About to speak, I noticed, that the attention of the males in the room, with the exeption of the Jaffa, had become extremely interested in Dash. With a glance I realised why. Her uniform hugged her body in all the right places, and her beautiful pale hair framed her angelic face like a halo. Suddenly annoyed at the guys staring, I pulled Dash close to me, and put an arm around her possessivly, wondering why I was doing it. Dash and I were not an item. I concluded that it must be that I didn't want any offworlders ogoling my second in command. I was blissfully unaware that if it was a Eotopian doing it, I would have made his life very miserable. I knew however, that Dash was going to tease the hell out of me for that move, but she suprised me by snuggling closer to me. She mustn't like their stares either.   
  
They had obviously been discussing what to say, and the glasses guy must have been elected as spokesman. "Um, my name is Dr Daniel Jackson," he said, "This is Major Samanther McKenzie" He pointed to the woman, Sam, "This is Corenal Jack O'Neal" He pointed to the comidian, "And this is Tealk" pointing to the Jaffa. I shook their hands, except for the Jaffas. I didn't like Jaffas. "My name, as I said, is Commander Ice" I indicated to Dash, who was still nestled in the crook of my arm "This is Squad Leader Dash"  
Daniel frowned "You say you're a Commander, and you know alot about the SGC, but who exactly are you?" The others were watching me - us closely.   
  
This was the moment of truth. They say the truth shall set you free. I wondered if if would free us from Eutopia. I wondered if I wanted to be free from Eutopia. But most of all, I wondered why I was enjoying holding Dash so much, and why she enjoyed being held.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Please please please please please please please please please please review!!!! 


	5. Betrayal

Authors note: I've noted that some of the other authors put song lyrics in their stories, and it seems pretty cool, so I'm going to also do that. Don't worry though, I'll try to only include one or two verses, that I think are relevent to the story.  
Oh, and I don't own Linkin Park, or any of Linkin Park's lyrics.   
BTW the section of text enclosed in astrixs *is from the narrators point of view, not Ice*  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
Di I follow my instincs blindly?  
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams  
and give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I,  
Sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I,  
Try to catch them red handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in lonelyness?  
  
- Linkin Park  
  
  
Major Carter and co seemed to have taken the news well. I say Major Carter and co, because Colonel O'Neal, although the senier officer, appeared to be a complete moron. "So, these packs you... 'lights' wear, are called 'jump jets' right?" I nodded, curious to his point. "Why?" he asked "They don't make you jump." I looked at him. The Jaffa turned and looked at him. He shrugged, unconcered about the annoying interuption he had caused. "I mean, they make you fly, maybe you should call them 'fly jets'" I sighed in exasperation. His idiotic demeaner was souring an interesting day showing technology to an extremely excited Dr Jackson, and Major Carter. A giggle by my side destracted me from my dark musings. Startled, I turned to see Dash giggling, and gazing like an idiot at Jack. She had been acting like this all week. I didn't know idioticy was contagious. I stepped back slightly from Jack. "Dash!" I snapped, harsher then I intended. She whipped around, offguard, and I was bewildered to see... irritation on her face. "What!" She snapped back. Shocked, I quickly rearanged my face back to stoicism. I as quickly regained control my emotions, I watched her face reflect irritation, then as realisation set in, shock, distress, then, suprisingly, indignation. I quietly spoke "I want you to lead a patrol through the Lixworth region. Take Raptor squadren" For a second, I though she was going to argue with me, but in the end, she simply nodded, and got up. Returning from his happy little world, Jack looked up, and decided to open his mouth. "Hey, we could do with a tour, you know." Dash looked quickly up at me pleadingly, and I sighed, unable to say no to her. There was nothing I could say. Lixworth region had absolutly no threats, so I couldn't tell them it was too dangerous, I had already commited Raptor squadren, so I couldn't change it to a more... loyal squadren, and I couldn't tell the truth, which was that I wanted Dash safely out of the way while I tried to deal with these interlopers. Defeated by my own logic, I relented. "Okay. Two of you tourists can go on the 'tour'." Jack obviously wanted in, as did the Jaffa. I was undecided about this, as I liked both Dr Jackson and Major Carter, and having them around without their worse half would be a relief, but then again, a Jaffa, an enemy, being shown around my territory could not be a good thing, and Jack seemed to be having an adverse effect on Dash... But they had already left to suit up, I could nt reverse my decision now. But, the proverbial says 'there's more than one way to skin a cat'...  
  
Making a decision, I excused myself, leaving Sam looking over the small backup fusion generator that was still powerful enough to power a quarter of New York City, and clicked on my mike "Jason, this is Ice, meet me in my quarters please." Recieving an aknowledgement, I walked quickly through the corridoors to my quarters. To add to defence, all non personal areas were monitered by cameras and turrents. Private conversations would not be private unless in personal quarters, and I didn't want anyone, especially Dash to know what I was planning. I entered my room, and Jason entered five seconds later. "Hey, Commander," He said with a grin "What's up?"   
  
I smiled. Jason was my most loyal leutenant, and a close friend. We had both come from the same black-ops division, and had both volunteered for the experiment that had changed our lives, and, unknowingly, the lives of all the soldiers on Eutopia. He was taller than my 6 foot 2 by 2 inches, gangly, with a mop of red hair. Anyone looking at him would probably think him as an awkward teenager, 19 or perhaps 20, rather than his 25. But his blue eyes were cold, although not as cold as they say my brown eyes were. But then again they called me Ice. Jason generally had command of Lightning squadren, which I believed to be the most loyal of all my squadrens. Not that the others were not loyal, but some missions needed that extra loyalty, and Lightning Squadren had it. Co-incedentally, Raptor squadren was generally run by Dash, and was known to be more... liberal, than the other squadrens, which is the whole reason that Jason was there. The only person I trusted above Jason was Dash, and Dash was acting strangly. "Jason, I want you to join with Raptor Squadren, and keep an eye on our... guests." Jason nodded an affermative, he had probably been expecting this. One does not allow potential enemys free run of your territory. More than one tribe had fallen doing that. Unlike Earth, we on Eutopia learnt from our mistakes. Jason turned to leave, but I stopped him with a hand on his arm. He turned back in inquiringly "and Jason?" I asked in a lower voice. He raised an eyebrow "Keep an eye on Dash" He looked suprised, but kept his questions to himself, nodded, and left. He, like I, had been trained not to question orders.  
  
  
  
  
*Jason crawled away from the camp, as quickly as he dared. After what he had seen, he was in no doubt as to Dash's intentions. He had snuck away as soon as he dared, it was nightfall, and he hoped the darkness would cover his escape. The Commander was right not to trust her, the traitoress bitch. He had to get word back to Commander Ice, before she got back, but more importantly, he could not get caught. The results would be disasterous, the Commander would be without warning. 'And to think that the Commander actually likes her' thought Jason in discust. He had no doubt however, that the Commander would kill her himself, after the report he was about to make... I twig snapped a few feet behind to his right. He froze. He was not far enough from the Raptors to dare take to the skys. Raptor squadren was perhaps the best ariel squadren in the whole Tribe. Perhaps they hadn't seen him... The blast caught him on the side, electrical rods of energy playing over his body. He stiffened, but his light armour caught most of the blow, and was still able to move. His fingers clawed desperatly for his jetpack acelerator, when a second blast hit him from the oppisate side. He stiffened, and fell unconsious. All was quiet. A bush rustled, and a figure causiously stepped our, and walked to the prone body, prodding it with a boot. It didn't move. "I think we got him, Te'elk" Said a relieved Jack. He had seen what the 'Eutopian's' were capable of, and aparently, this guy, Jason was one of the best. As he was musing, a second bush rustled, and a second figure stepped out, on the oppisate side of the body. They both stared down on the body, when it suddenly flipped over onto its back, two 9mm pistols in hand pointed at a stunned Jack. Jack stared at the face of a calm executioner, before it was hit by another burst of electricity, fired by Tealk. Jack, slightly shaken, stared at the now unconsience body of the determined soldier, feeling pity for him. He was only doing his job. But he quickly quashed the emotion. That Ice guy was bad news. If he had got Jasons' report, Daniel and Sam would have been in very real danger. Besides, he'd only wake up with a headache, not two nine mm holes in the head. "You want the head, or the feet?" Jack asked Tealk. Tealk cocked his head. "I do not understand that ritual, O'Neal. Why would I want this mans body part?" Jack just sighed. He really didn't know if Tealk didn't understand the expressions he used, or if he was being a smartass. "Just grab his feet. Okay?" Tealk inclined his head, and picked up the soldier's feet. Jack grunted, and managed to lift the upper body, and the three figures dissapeared quickly into the night.* 


	6. Eutopian Dreams

If I turn my back I'm defenseless  
and to go blindly seems senseless  
if I hide my pride and let it all go on,  
then they'll take from me till everythings gone  
If I,  
let them go I'll be outdone  
But if I,  
try to catch them I'll be outrun  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer,  
By myself.  
  
  
  
"Well?" The question came from Dash. She, and SG1 were standing in my office in front of me, while I was seated comfortably in my 'commanders chair'. A large, wheeled, spinning chair, made from black leather, with arm rests, and a cup holder. There was hardly any furniture in my office, as I hardly spent any time in it. There was my large chair, a large, black table/desk in front of me with a computer terminal, and that was it. Any visitors had to stand. It was good for perspective. "Well?" Dash repeated, breaking my train of thoughts. I sighed. SG1 wanted to return to earth, and Dash was advicating strongly for their cause. I was undecided however. I had no wish to hold them against their will, but if SG1 returned, they would have to report that we were here. That would cause our 'friends' at the Pentagon to realise we were not all dead. Which would be extremely bad. I slowly shook my head. "I'm sorry" I said sincerly "But I can't allow you to return to Earth just yet." Dash snarled, and thumped my table with a clenched hand. I almost jumped in suprise. "You can't hold them against their will!" She shouted into my face. Jack was wearing a similar angry look, as was Major Carter. The Jaffa, as usual, had not changed expression. Dr Jackson was looking extremely nervous. I wearily rubbed my eyes. "Try to remember where you are" I advised to Dash, who turned a deeper shade of red, struggled with herself, took a few calming breaths, nodded curtly, and left. SG1 collectivly gave me discusted looks, and also walked out. By now I was mad. They didn't realise that by keeping them here, I was ensuring the protection of the entire Eutopian population. Dash had been acting very coldly towards me since Raptor squad had returned. Both Dr Jackson, and Major Carter had been acting weirdly ever since talking with Jack and Tealk after their return. I was suspicious, but Jason assured me nothing out of the ordinary had happened on the patrol, which allived my fears, slightly. Something was going on. I could feel it. But I didn't know what it was. So I waited. I posted an around the clock watch on the Stargate, and waited for SG1 to play their hand. With all this play, I was getting thouroughly pissed off at SG1 and Dash. The way they were acting, anyone would think I was a Gou'old. They should be thankfull that they were still alive. Most of the other Commanders would not have been so merciful. My patience was running thin however. If they kept along that path, I would personally kill SG1, and beat some sense into Dash. I hoped it didn't have to come to that.  
  
"Commander!" An urgent call came. I turned to the tech "What?" He looked ashen faced. "Luitenant Dash is opening the Stargate" A string of curses left my mouth, as the tech, along with everyone else in the command room, backed away. I don't think anyone had ever seen me this angry. I furiously yanked on my armour, still cursing, then running out of English curses, I started in French. "...la! Command! How many squads are in the area!" Control quickly, and shakily scanned a console. "Just two, sir, Lightning, and Raptor." I nodded. Two should be more than enough. I switched on my mike "Lightning and Raptor squadrens! Sound off!" I waited, and fifty nine aknowledgments came through. fifty nine? I mentally shrugged. Now was not the time to worry about a deserter. I turned my mike back on "Squads, move with all speed to the Stargate. Prevent its opening however possible. Capture Luitenant Dash. Capture, or kill SG1"   
  
*Dash looked around ashen-faced at O'Neal. "Jack, Ice's sent Lightning squad to stop us." Jack shrugged. It was only to be expected that Ice didn't want his prisoners running away. "Some leader you've got" Sam joked to her, as they waited as the Stargate, with painful slowness locked in its second chevron. Dash looked annoyed "Ice is a excellent leader for his tribe, and a great guy. He just isn't good with outsiders." Jack broke in,  
"Well, I guess killing outsiders isn't really considered polite where I come from. But here, you never know. Hey! He could actually be great with outsiders by Eutopian standards!" He grinned. Dash looked up anxiously "Here they come"*  
  
I flew along as low as I dared, my feet occasionally brushing the short grass. The low altitude increased my speed, and I was flying at a very dangerous 175 miles per hour. But then, I had... skills that the other troops were unaware of, making the harrowing flight less risky. And besides, I was totally pissed. Lightning Squadren had fallen far back behind me, unable to match my pace. Luckily, Raptor squadren had been in the town, and would probably avive at the same time I did. Nearing the city limits, I simply gritted my teeth, and kept my pace, and my altitude. It was harder, having to dodge buildings, cars, street posts, etc, but I made it safely through to the other side. The gate was open. I cursed in German, having run out of French, Russien, and Chinese curses on the way, and alighted in front of the runaways, just before their run through the gate. "Stop right there" I snarled, my weapon pointed, finger tight on the trigger. I saw their eyes, and was preparing myself for a battle, when Raptor squad landed around me. I sighed in relief. Five to one odds would have looked good to SG1, but would have resulted in five deaths. Dash stared at me desperatly "Ice, Please! Let us through!" Apparently she wanted off Eutopia too. "I can't allow that, Dash" I shouted at her "What SG1 tells Earth will cause all our deaths!" Dash obviously didn't beleive me. She nodded to a trooper next to me. Suddenly, thirty pulse blasters were aimed at me. I looked around in shock. Raptor squadren had turned traitor. "This can't be" I whispered, disbelievingly. Dash nodded in sorrow. "Yes it is, Ice, Raptor squadren wants out of here too" I lowered my gun, until it was hanging limply in my hand, and gazed around at Raptor squad. None of them could meet my accusing eyes. Suddenly furious, I snapped my gun back up, and aimed quickly at Jack. Maybe I could hold them off, until Lightning squad got here... That thought was cut in half, as several ion blasts hit me from several different locations. I tried to keep my feet, and managed to for a few seconds. I gazed into Dash's eyes, which had filled with tears. I swayed, unable to keep my balance, the gun fell from my responseless fingers, and I dropped to my knees, my legs unable to support me. My mind reeled, and although I fought, the darkness came in, and I knew no more.  
  
*Dash silently wept. Ice, dead! She remembered the times she had spent with him, realising in a flash of horror, that all Ice had tried to do was protect the Eutopians, especially her. And for that, he had been killed. The Raptors stepped back, realising what they had done. Some of them dropped their guns, others retched and fell to their knees. Even the coldest among them were shaking their heads in disbelief and horror. Ice was well loved among the troops, as he was fair, and looked after his troops well. Killed by those he helped. Sam slowly walked to the body, and began to examine it. Tyson, who seemed to be nominated leader of the Raptors, walked up to Dash, and saluted. "What" she snapped at him, still in shock. Tyson looked at her formally, cleared his throat, "Luitenant?" He awkwardly began "We've decided not to go though the Stargate" Dash, along with SG1 looked at him in suprise. The Raptors stood closely behind Tyson. "Why" Dash asked, puzzled. The young man shook "We, We just killed the Commander!" He blurted out in a rush of emotion. "We can't go back to Earth now. The Tribe will need our support, now that Commander Ice is dead." He bowed his head "That is, if they let us, after what we have done" Dash opened her mouth to try to argue, but Tyson furiously shook his head, and without another word, launched into the air, followed quickly by the others. "Wow" Jack commented "Ice must have been a swell guy." He paused, then added "When not trying to kill people." Dash turned, affronted, about to retaliate, when Sam spoke up excitedly "Jack! Dash! He's still alive!" Dash gasped as hope thundered through her. She looked towards Ice, who had both doctors kneeling over him. She started to walk over, when she noticed a symbol on her visor display "Hey, guys? We got to get out of here, Lighting squad is almost here!" Sam looked down worriedly at Ice "I guess if we leave him here, they would find him and take him to medical facilities..." Dash broke her off, by shaking her head quickly. "No, we'll have to take him. After he recovers, he may have a grudge with Raptor squadren" Sam nodded. It would be for the best. "We'd best be going quick" Shouted Jack suddenly "They're almost here!" Tealk quickly grabbed Ice's feet and dragged him through the Stargate. Daniel and Sam ran quickly though. Jack ran, dodging bullents, as they started arriving thick and fast, and dove throught the Stargate. Incenced, A couple of flyers attempted to follow, but thwarted as the Stargate closed quickly behind Jack. Lightning squad came to an abrupt halt, and landed. Looked around in disbeleif. "The Commander is dead" whispered one. The others remained silent, numb. As one, they turned slowly, and, without jetpack, trudged slowly towards the base.* 


	7. The story so far...

Stay tuned for...  
  
Eutopia: Forces beyond control!  
  
Coming soon to a computer near you.  
  
  
For all of those waiting for a chapter... Sorry! Basically, I have an idea for what to do with the situation, but i'd rather write the whole thing before posting; I had previously posted chapters as soon as I had written them. If you're wondering whats going to happen, Think X-Men:The Movie. When Wolverine wakes up. Think of Wolverine, without claws, very much pissed off, without 'Wheels' to calm him, and a bunch of gung-ho SG troops trying to stop him. Here's a teaser of what (may) occur:  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
We don't give a fuck  
and we won't ever give a fuck   
until you give a fuck about me,  
and my generation.  
-Limp Bizkit  
  
I woke up with a flash, as I always did, moving instinctivly to stop the danger I could sense. I looked to see a woman in a lab coat I was holding by the throat. I looked around, but did not recognise the place. It looked like a medical centre of some kind. The woman, wisely, did not try to move. "Where am I" I growled at her. She stuttered something out, but I couldn't hear her. I shook my head "What?" I asked. She looked at me with exasperation, and pointed to her throat. "Oh," I replied, embarrassed "Sorry." I loosened my grip. she coughed noisily "You're in the Medical facility at the SGC" Her words sent a chill through me. She must of seen the look of horror on my face, as she winced, as if waiting for death. I felt insulted. As if I, Commander of the Lightning Squad, would hurt a civilian. The memories hit me in a wave, that made me buckle at the knees. The flight through the town. Stopping SG1. Being hit with multiple shots. Dash's horror filled face. I shook my head clearing it. The doctor, foolishly had remained instead of running, was on her knees with a concerned expression on her face. "I'm alright" I gasped in answer to her unspoken question. "Could you get me that glass of water from behind you?" I asked. She nodded and quickly turned, and walked to the table before stopping in puzzlment "Ah, there's no water..." Her sentance was cut off as I hit her as gently as I dared over the back of her head. She slumped, and I cought her, and laid her gently on the bed. She had been kind, and deserved respect for it. However, I had to get out of here. I walked quickly to the door, sticking my head through, before pulling it quickly back. there was two guards stationed out the door. Marines, by the looks of them. I sighed, and cracked my knuckles. I should be able to take out two guards relitivly quickly, but you never know. Resolving myself, I reached my hands out the doorway, grabbing both guards by there helmet straps, and yanked them through into the medical centre, ready to do battle... 


End file.
